Un Kitsune entre las Hadas
by KRYTAN616
Summary: El sacrifico su vida por el bien de su mundo, pero fue traicionado por los que el consideraba familia. Ahora se le presenta una nueva oportunidad junto con su amigo Kurama para vivir una vez mas. Que aventura le esperara a Naruto en el mundo de Fairy Tail?... NarutoxErza/harem...
1. PROLOGO

**Capitulo 1**

**Segunda oportunidad**

Todo termino….

Después de tres largos años de guerra el infierno que fue la cuarta guerra ninja finalmente todo acabo, después de tantos sacrificios de parte de la alianza shinobi finalmente el psicópata genocida de Madara Uchiha fue derrotado.

Pero el sacrificio con el que se ganó la ultima batalla es el todo el mundo recordara por muchos años por venir.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sacrifico no solo su vida, sino también sus sueños, el sueño de convertirse en el Hokage de la aldea de Konoha con el fin de traer una era de paz para los sobrevivientes de la guerra y de las próximas generaciones por venir.

Pero no nos adelantemos demasiado y permítanme explicar que es lo que ocurrio durante esos tres años.

Durante el enfrentamiento inicial, en el cual Uchiha Obito se convirtió en el jinchuriki del imperfecto juubi, sucedieron muchas cosas increíbles, la primera de ellas fue la inesperada aparición de Sasuke Uchiha junto con los 4 primeros hokages revividos por medio del **Edo Tensei**, lo que llevo a lo que seria la batalla mas asombrosa (asta ese momento) entre cinco personas, la primeras dos los resucitados segundo y cuarto hokages, Tobirama Senju y Minato Namikaze, los dos siguientes siendo Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzimaki en contra del nidaime jinchuriki del Juubi Obito Uchiha.

Esta fue una batalla que se alargo durante varias horas en las que ninguno de los que participaban parecía tener la mano superior, hasta que finalmente lo que se puede decir que fue una combinación de habilidad, suerte y un poco de justicia divina, un ataque combinado de Sasuke y Naruto logro distraer lo suficinte a Obito para que el segundo y cuarto hokages realizaran la técnica de sellado **Shiki fuijin **(corríjanme si estoy mal por favor), pero en vez de sellar a Obito y al Juubi, algo que nadie esperaba ocurrio.

Si Obito Uchiha murió por la extracción pero, con el juubi ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba, este se separó en los siete anteriores bijus que fueron sellados completamente para después transformarse en bolas de energía que se esparcieron en diferentes direcciones, para después reformarse y tener lo que por tantos años esperaban…

Ser libres.

Minato antes de morir (por segunda vez) en los brazos de su hijo, fusiono la parte de kurama que tenia dentro de el en Naruto completando a kurama y aumentando al doble el poder de estos al entrar en el modo biju.

Al ver esto Madara, quien logro derrotar a Hashirama por medio de las llamas negras de amaterasu, decidió retirarse del campo de batalla ya que había gastado casi todo su chakra y ya no contaba con la ventaja de tener al juubi de su lado, pero no sin antes aprovechar la distracción de Naruto al ver morir a su padre delante de sus ojos, así que en un esfuerzo por desaserce del que el consideraba la amenaza mas grande para sus planes de venganza se lanzo al ataque con kunai en mano a la espalda del rubio apuntando una estocada al corazón de este, lo que no se espero fue que el rubio ya lo había sentido por medio de la habilidad sensorial mejorada que le otorgaba kurama al estar completo de nuevo, Naruto esquivo en el último momento la estocada de Madara y lo recibió con un rasengan de lleno en el abdomen mandándolo a volar unos 25mts. Hacia atrás con la zona del abdomen casi destrozada.

Madara al ver que su ataque fallo no le quedó otra opción que retirarse por medio del kamui, no sin antes decir que regresaría con un ejército más grande para cobrar su venganza.

Y así pasaron tres años de incertidumbre, tres años de ansiedad sin saber cuando y como regresaría Madara para llevar a cabo su venganza, tres años en lo que muchas eventos tuvieron lugar.

El primero y mas sorprendente fue la reinstalación de Sasuke en el programa militar de Konoha después de pasar seis meses do provacion dentro de las instalaciones de ANBU, después de ser liberado los siguientes meses Sasuke comenzó a pasar tiempo con los que fueron conocidos como los doce novatos, tiempo en el que comenzó una relación con su pelirrosa compañera de equipo con la cual finalmente se caso para comenzar su sueño de revivir su clan.

En cuanto a Naruto, nuestro héroe se mantuvo dentro de la mansión namikaze, la cual se encontraba ubicada en lo profundo del bosque encima de la montaña de los hokages perfeccionando sus técnicas y aprendiendo las que podía de la librería de su padre, se volvió un maestro en las afinidades de futon, raiton, suiton y katon mientras que al doton solo aprendió lo básico, también se volvió un maestro en el arte del kenjutsu y fuinjutsu.

Perfecciono la técnica que hiso a su padre famoso, el hiraishin, y lo llevo a otros niveles eliminando la necesidad de sellos para transportarse cortas distancias aplicando la habilidad del senjutsu (imaginen como funciona la técnica de tele transportación de goku pero en cortas distancias).

Durante los primeros meses los 11 novatos, junto con los senseis se preocuparon al no saber nada acerca del paradero del rubio, hasta que al final decidieron confrontar a Tsunade para saber que es lo que Naruto hacia y donde que la mencionada Hokage decidió encarar al rubio para saber que era lo que le sucedía.

Tsunade al llegar a la mansión Namikaze entro sin aviso alguno a esta pero no encontró a nadie dentro, decidiendo explorar la mansión se dirigió al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones pensando que el rubio estaba durmiendo pero no tuvo suerte, y lo mismo sucedió en el primer piso, no fue hasta que decidió bajar al sótano que lo encontró, pero no espero encontrarse con cientos de rubios estudiando diferentes pergaminos tanto de ninjutsu, taijutsu, control de chackra, etc…

Al preguntar por el original un clon le respondio que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento detrás de la mansión, cuando esta llego al lugar, sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas, delante de ella cientos, sino que miles de clones se encontraban practicando diferentes artes ninja desde katas de tai y kenjutsu, control de chackra desde lo mas básico hasta los ejercicios mas avanzados y algunos tratando de perfeccionar los diferentes ejercicios de control elemental y el resto practicando diferentes ninjutsus, mientras que el original se realizaba ejercicios físicos que incluso guy y rock lee pensarían que son extremos.

Saliendo de su estado de shock, Tsunade decidió llamar la atención del rubio para saber exactamente qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, al expresarle su duda y la de los demás, así como sus preocupaciones, el rubio respondió con una voz de seriedad si esta no lo hubiera escuchado de el no lo hubiera creído…

"Mientras Madara se encuentre con vida este mundo jamás llegara a tener la paz por la que ero-sensei dio su vida y durante el último encuentro me di cuenta que no tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, por eso es que prefiero entrenar de esta manera para así poder proteger todo lo que es precioso para mi… incluso si al final tengo que sacrificar mi vida para hacerlo."

Tsunade por primera vex en años se quedo sin palabras, estaba impresionada por el nivel de seriedad que el rubio demostraba al hablar y al mismo tiempo sufria de una mezcla de emociones que no le permitían hablar, estaba orgullosa, sentía miedo y finalmente estaba preocupada.

Estaba orgullosa por la determinación y ferocidad con la que el joven rubio demostraba al igual de el noble motivo por el que realizaba este tipo de entrenamiento.

Al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que el joven hiperactivo que era capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquier persona haya desaparecido por culpa de esa infernal guerra.

Y finalmente estaba preocupada por la última declaración que este hizo, él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por un puñado de personas que lo respetaban por ser quien era desde antes de la invasión de pein, que ella lo dice sin dudar los puede contar con los dedos de sus manos.

Al expresar su preocupación, Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa que no importaba si era una sola persona o todo el mundo, mientras sea capaz de terminar con el ciclo del odio y traer paz al mundo él lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces y lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de hablar un poco tiempo más, Tsunade se retiró rumbo a su oficina para seguir trabajando e informar de su plática con el rubio con el resto de los novatos, algunos al escuchar la noticia le restaron importancia asumiendo que era una de las muchas locuras de Naruto y que a un determinado tiempo regresaría a la normalidad, mientras que otros, especialmente los senseis, se preocuparon aún más al entender mejor las razones del rubio.

Así fue como transcurrieron los tres años, la vida en la aldea de la hoja transcurrió con tranquilidad para la mayoría de los habitantes, los cuales creían que la pesadilla había terminado, en cuanto a la minoría, estos se seguían preparando para la batalla inevitable a petición de su líder sabiendo que Madara no se rendiría fácilmente, cierto ya tenían que preocuparse por el juubi, pero el Uchiha no era un enemigo al cual se le podía tomar a la ligera. Durante esos tres años se registraron batallas entre algunos ninjas renegados de diferentes aldeas acompañados por zetsus blancos en contra de escuadrones de las cinco grandes naciones, lo que era señal clara de que Madara seguía vivo y planeando su regreso…

Irónicamente la fecha de la batalla final fue el diez de octubre, fecha en la que en la aldea de la hoja se festejaban diecinueve años de la derrota del kyuubi no yoko cuando ataco la aldea y diecinueve años de la muerte del cuarto hokague, lo que casi todo el mundo olvido es que ese día también era el día en el que el niño de la profecía nacio, y el día en que dicha profecía se cumpliría al final.

Ese día en que toda la aldea tenia la intención de celebrar y convivir con sus familiares y amigos rápidamente se convirtió en una pesadilla para la gran aldea de Konoha ya que en las afueras de esta se encontraba un ejercito de miles de zetsus blancos y algunos cientos de ninjas renegados, todos dirigidos por Uchiha Madara.

Las fuerzas invasoras arremetieron con toda su fuerza las murallas que rodeaban la aldea con la intención de causar la mayor destrucción posible, mientras que dentro de la aldea todo era caos y confusión con los civiles siendo evacuados mientras los guardias de los muros lanzaban técnica tras técnica con la intención de retrasar el mayor tiempo posible al enemigo.

Finalmente después de evacuar a todos los civiles las fuerzas de Konoha comenzaron el contraataque, pero desgraciadamente después de varias horas de lucha el ejercito de Madara comenzaros a ganar terreno por la diferencia de números a su favor, hasta que el milagro que esperaban llego…

En un destello dorado cientos de colones de nuestro héroe aparecieron en diferentes puntos de la muralla, todos tenían un pedazo de papel que colocaron en el suelo, procediendo a hacer señas de manos todos los clones colocaron su mano en los sellos en el papel e instantáneamente se levanto una barrera alrededor de la aldea dejando fuera la gran mayoría de la fuerza invasora, en tanto los pocos que quedaron dentro fueron eliminados rápidamente.

Fuera de la barrera solo quedo una persona encarando al resto del ejercito de Madara, esta persona era un joven rubio de ojos azules con seis marcas en el rostro que resemblaban los bigotes de un zorro, media aproximadamente 1.80mts. vestia una playera de manga corta color rojo escarlata con un pantalón tipo cargo con varios bolsillos para pergaminos en el de color negro, unas botas de combate negras y finalmente una gabardina color roja con diseño de flamas negras en la parte de abajo con la cresta del clan uzumaki rodeado por un zorro, cargaba con el dos espadas identicas, una es su espalda con el mango sobresaliendo sobre su hombro derecho y la otra asegurada en su cadera de lado izquierdo.

Este joven no era otro mas que Naruto uzumaki-namikaze.

Naruto miro sobre su hombro en dirección de la aldea rápidamente localizando a Tsunade dentro de la barrera que la protegia y le dijo las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar pero que en ese momento desearía no haber escuchado….

"protege la aldea por mi… te quiero… kaa-san"

Y sin mas, tres clones aparecieron a su lado desenvainando sus katanas y desapareciendo en destellos dorados.

Los siguiente que observaron los ninjas de la hoja solo se podría describir como una masacre, cuatro simples clones reducían el numero de enemigos en minutos, todo era tan rápido que lo único que alcanzaban a ver del rubio era un destello dorado y-

FLASH

-dos o mas enemigos caían al suelo sin vida, todos celebraban por adelantado la victoria en esta invasión, todos estaban completamente seguros que con la aparición de Naruto la aldea estaba protegida, todos excepto unos cuantos.

Tisande, Shuzune, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Chouji, Anko, Yugao, Shino y algunos mas miraban la escena mostrando miradas de preocupación y miedo, ellos ya habían descifrado el plan de Naruto, si la barrera era para protegerlos, pero también era para que nadie saliera, para que nadie se tuviera que sacrificar por su culpa, el estaba dispuesto a eliminara a Madara solo así sea lo ultimo que haga, aunque eso signifique morir con el.

Después de casi una hora en la que Naruto se dedico a aplastar completamente las fuerzas de Madara, el mencionado por fin hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla, lo que llevo a lo que se conocería como una lucha de titanes, entre los dos contendientes se lanzaron todo lo que tenían, golpes, bloqueos, contraataques y técnicas de destrucción masiva con la intención de matarse el uno al otro, todo el terreno alrededor de la aldea quedo devastado por el poder de esos dos monstros.

Finalmente después de horas de pelea entro esos dos titanes, ambos aparecieron en el mismo lugar donde le batalla comenzó, ambos portaban cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo, sus vestimentas no eran mas que harapos e punto de caerse por completo, pero ninguno le cedería terreno al orto, en un esfuerzo final por terminar la batalla, Naruto preparo un rasenshuriken con el poco chakra que le quedaba y lo lanzo hacia su oponente, Madara al ver esto preparo un shinra-tensei para bloquear el ataque, lo que nunca se espero fue que Naruto apareciera detrás de el el y sujetarlo en su lugar.

La sorpresa de Madara fue tanta que perdió la concentración y permitió que el ataque conectara de lleno con los dos creando un domo de unos cien metros de diámetro, dentro del cual su cuerpo fue desintegrado poco a poco por las incontables navajas de viento.

Al desaparecer el domo de viento, la barrera que rodeaba la aldea también desapareció permitiendo que las personas dentro pudieran salir y los primeros en hacerlo fueron la hokage, kakashi, iruka, anko y yugao, seguidos de cerca por Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino.

Al llegar de la batalla lo único que encontraron fue un cráter dentro del cual se encontraba solo el cuerpo de Naruto, estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, lo único de ropa que le quedaba eran la parte superior de sus pantalones, una bota y el protector de la frente, pero a pesar de eso los presentes supieron de inmediato que su objetivo fue cumplido, Uchiha Madara ya no existía y lo supieron por una sola razón...

Naruto uzumaki-namikaze murió con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Justo como dijo que lo haría.


	2. La traicion y una nueva oportunidad

**Ok no mucho por decir, solo gracias por los reviews y anunciar que tengo pensado terminar esta historia.**

**Otra cosa este capitulo le pertenece mas a soulreaper crewe, ya que la mayoría esta basado en su historia "Era of lightning arc one". (si no la han leído se las recomiendo, sinceramente es excelente.) **

**Ahora sin mas a con la historia**

**Los personajes de Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, esta historia es un producto de mi imaginación y mente un tanto retorcida.**

"_Dónde estoy_?"

Fue lo primero que Naruto Namikaze pensó al abrir los ojos y no ver nada más que blanco alrededor de él.

Lentamente se puso de pie, aunque un tanto tembloroso, bajando la miranda para inspeccionarse a sí mismo noto que tenía el mismo vestuario que vestía durante la invasión, aunque este tenía rasgaduras, sangre y suciedad. Repentinamente levanto la mirada al recordad todo lo que había ocurrido, después de tres años de derramar sangre, Naruto por fin le puso un final a la obscuridad y termino con el odio que ocasiono la cuarta guerra mundial ninja (lo voy a recortar a CGMN.).

Primero fue Uchiha Obito fusionado con el juubi, tras incontables sacrificios por parte de la alianza shinobi, y después de horas de incansable lucha, lograron derrotarlo y liberar los bijus que él había capturado.

Tres años más tarde, después de entrenar su cuerpo más allá de sus límites, Naruto junto con Kurama, el zorro demoniaco de las nueve colas, en un esfuerzo combinado finalmente lograron derrotar a Madara, terminando así con con el ultimo pedazo de odio que amenazaba al mundo. Aunque esta victoria llego al costo de su propia vida, sabiendo que las persona que son presiosas para el están a salvo y con la recién fundada alianza shiobi en su lugar, una nueva era de paz por fin tendrá lugar durante varias generaciones.

"Hola…"

Naruto llamo con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta, aunque ninguna llego.

"Estoy muerto…?"

El rubio soltó la pregunta al aire después de unos momentos de caminar por ese lugar sin esperar una respuesta, sin embargo…

"**Desafortunadamente… si lo estas"**

Una melodiosa voz dijo a su espalda, Naruto inmediatamente se giró para observar a la persona detrás de el solo para inmediatamente quedar en un estado de shock.

Delante suyo se encontraba una joven mujer, que en su opinión era la mas hermosa que el allá visto, era de una altura de unos 1.70mts de piel clara, su cabello de color plateado le llegaba a la altura de su espalda baja con un flequillo que cubría el ojo derecho, sus ojos de color azul claro que en ese momento radiaban compasión y ternura, ella estaba vestida con un kimono tradicional de color blanco. La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro antes de hablar.

"**Naruto Namikaze, debo decir que es un placer finalmente conocerte en persona, siempre se han hablado grandes cosas sobre ti y quería ver por mi misma como es el héroe de los shinobis" **la mujer le dijo.

"quien eres tu?" Naruto pregunto con calma. "y donde estamos?"

"**para responder tu segunda pregunta, estamos en un lugar conocido como el purgatorio, un lugar que se ubica en medio de el cielo y el infierno, y estas aquí porque, como lo dije hace unos momentos, estas muerto." **Ella le respondió con una voz tranquila pero al final tenia un tono que mostraba… tristeza? El rubio no podía descifrar.

"Entonces… si estoy muerto porque no estoy en el cielo? Acaso hice algo malo?" pregunto Naruto tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible, pero su voz sonó con cierto tono de ansiedad y miedo. El definitivamente estaba resignado a ser castigado por todas las vidas que el tomo durante la guerra, para el no importaba si la persona era malvada o no, el tenia en mente que el no tenia derecho alguno de quitarle la vida a otra persona sin importar quien fuera.

"**Tu no hiciste nada malo Naruto, sino todo lo contrario, de hecho tienes un lugar especial reservado para ti en el cielo por todas las buenas acciones que realizaste durante tu vida y no, no vas a ser castigado por las vidas humanas que tomaste, aunque es cierto que ningún humano tiene derecho a quitarle la vida a otra persona, lo que cuenta es el motivo por el que lo hacen. En el mundo existen quienes acecinan por diversión y quienes lo hacen por proteger, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepiente de hacerlo, pero tu eres un caso especial, tu tomaste la vida de varios oponentes durante tu corta vida, pero te arrepientes de haberlo hecho hasta el punto de que estas dispuesto a ser castigado por tus actos. Eso es lo que te hace especial, eso es lo que te hace una persona de alma pura. Y en cuanto a porque estas aquí te lo explicare en un momento y para responder tu preimer pregunta yo soy Kami."**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a tal grado de quedar del tamaño te platos y su quijada amenazaba con golpear el suelo. "T-tu eres K-Kami? Tu eres la creadora de todo?"

Kami tuvo que suprimir una risa al ver la expresión del rubio.

"**Así es. Tu no tienes algún problema con eso verdad?" **Ella pregunto levantando una delicada ceja.

"No, no es ningún problema, es solo que no me imagine que Kami seria una mujer tan hermosa." Naruto respondió honestamente con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

"**En ese caso gracias Naruto, es muy dulce de tu parte. Muchos creen que soy alguna clase de anciano." **Ella respondió cruzando los brazos y con un puchero en el rostro.

Naruto dejo escapar una pequeña risa al ver a una diosa realizar un acto un tanto infantil antes de volver a ponerse serio. "Disculpe que pregunte pero porque estoy aquí en el purgatorio si ya estoy muerto?" Pregunto el rubio.

"**Eso se te será explicado muy pronto, sin embargo hay algunas personas que quieren verte primero. Y estoy segura que tu estarás feliz de verlos."**

"De verdad, quienes?" Naruto pregunto y justo en ese momento sintió como le tomaban las manos por detrás de el, sea quien sea sus manos se sentían suaves y cálidas al contacto. Un tipo de calidez que solo experimento una vez en su vida pero que jamás podría olvidar. Lentamente se giro para mirar a la persona que sostenía sus manos y en cuanto la observo no pudo contener las lagrimas que rodaron libremente por sus mejillas, de pie frente a el se encontraba la mujer que le otorgo la vida, su madre, Kushina Uzumaki.

"kaa-san" dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

"hola Naruto" le respondió ella con una sonrisa calida, un tipo de sonrisa que solo una madre le podría otorgar a un hijo. Una sonrisa que lleno de calidez a Naruto.

"kaa-san!" exclamo Naruto con mas fuerza mientras abrazaba a su madre lo mas fuerte que pudo atrayéndola hacia el lo mas cerca posible, pensando que si la soltaba ella iba a desaparecer.

"shhh… esta bien Naruto, estoy aquí." Kushina le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello, produciéndole una sensación de calma y alivio, Kami sonrió al ver la escena delante de ella, nada se comparaba a la reunión de una madre y su hijo.

"Te extrañe mucho…" Naruto dijo entre lagrimas.

"Y yo a ti Naruto. Te amo… no sabes cuanto te amo." Kushina le respondió con una voz llena de amor y calidez.

Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar la sonrisa mas grande que su rostro le permitía, una sonrisa verdadera llena de felicidad. No una falsa como la que acostumbraba a portar en sus tempranos años de vida.

"Ahora…" Kushina dijo alejándose un poco de Naruto para observarlo bien, "déjame verte bien." lo inspecciono de la cabeza a los pies por un minuto completo tomando todos los detalles del joven frente a ella.

"Oh, mi hijo es tan apuesto!" Ella exclamo con entusiasmo mientras lo volvía a abrazar con fuerza ganándose una pequeña risa tanto de du hijo como de Kami.

"Y que esperabas, es nuestro hijo después de todo."

Una nueva voz detrás de ellos, cunando Naruto miro sobre el hombro de su madre miro el rostro sonriente de su padre, Minato Namikaze. En cuanto lo vio, Naruto salió disparado para abrazar a su padre, tal fue su emoción que en cuanto llego a el ambos perdieron el equilibrio haciéndolos caer al suelo, produciendo la risa de los presentes.

Levantándose del suelo, MInato menciono cuanto ha crecido su hijo desde la ultima vez que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto." dijo Minato colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Siempre supe que estabas destinado a realizar grandes cosas."

"Te quedaste fiel a tus palabras Naruto y lograste traer una era de paz al mundo, algo que muchos pensaron que seria imposible. Pero con la unión de las cinco naciones una era de paz finalmente puede comenzar." Dijo Minato sonando muy orgulloso por los logros de su hijo. Una era de paz era lo que el soñaba durante su vida y, ahora su hijo hiso realidad ese sueño.

"Nos haces sentir orgullosos de ti Naruto, y pensar que tu solias ser ese pequeño cabeza hueca que pinto el monumento de los hokages vistiendo ese horrible color naranja neón." Dijo Kushina llena de orgullo por su hijo.

"HEY! Que tiene de malo el color naranja, además, algo tuve que estar haciendo bien si podía escapar de los ANBU utilizando ese color en plena luz del día" se quejo Naruto sonando un tanto indignado a la mención del que para el era el mejor color.

Los presentes solo rodaron sus ojos al tono un tanto infantil que Naruto utilizo, pero tenían que admitir que lo que dijo era verdad y a la vez impresionante.

"**Ahora Naruto, es momento de que te explique el por qué estas aquí" **dijo Kami mientras se acercaba al grupo. **"Tus padres están conscientes de lo que estoy por explicarte y ambos esta de acuerdo de que es lo mejor para ti, ya que te dará la oportunidad de tener lo que te perdiste."**

Naruto la observo von curiosidad un momento antes de asentir.

"**Naruto, a diferencia de muchos, tu tuviste que experimentar cosas que nadie merece experimentar, las dificultades que tuviste que afrontar durante tu niñez y adolescencia fueron horribles y crueles, tanto que te arrebato tu niñez y causándote años de sufrimiento que ninguna persona debería sufrir, y aunque existen aquellos que han conocido el sufrimiento, nadie lo conoce al mismo grado que tu." **Los presentes solo pudieron asentir estando de acuerdo con lo que la diosa menciono. Naruto también observo que sus padres tenían lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras sus expresiones eran de puro arrepentimiento.

"**Los aldeanos por los que tus padres dieron su vida por proteger te dieron la espalda por algo que estaba completamente fuera de tu control. Cuando cree a la humanidad, no me imagine que llegarían a ser tan crueles con su misma raza."**

Naruto no sabia que decir, pero se giro hacia sus padre, cuando los miro la lagrimas continuaban rodando en sus mejillas.

"Naruto." Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sentimos, por lo que tuviste que pasar. Tu no tuviste que pasar por nada de eso, tu no debiste vivir con el dolor con el que te cargamos. Yo fui un estúpido por creer que los aldeanos te aceptarían como un héroe." Comenzó a decir Minato. "Y fue por mi estupidez que te cause un gran daño."

"Nosotros nunca quisimos que te pasara nada de eso Naruto." Continuo Kushina. "Tuvimos que observar todo lo que te pasaba y nos destrozaba. Te condenamos a una vida horrible."

"Pero nada de eso fue su culpa!" argumento Naruto. "Si no lo hubieran hecho, tal vez nunca hubiera podido hacer lo que hice durante mi vida. Tal vez no hubiera podido salvar y cambiar a Gaara. Tsunade-baa-chan no se hubiera convertido en hokage. Los akatsuki hubieran colectado todos los bijus y las cinco grandes naciones no se hubieran unido nunca,"

Kami suspiro y camino hacia Naruto, gentilmente coloco una mano sobra su hombro para llamar su atención. **"Naruto, sabemos a lo que te refieres, y si tu puedes estar en lo correcto, si las cosas no hubieran sido como fueron tal vez ciertos eventos no hubieran ocurrido. Pero eso es un ´si hubiera'. No podemos averiguar que hubiera pasado y solo podemos especular lo que hubiera pasado."**

Naruto a pesar de no gustarle solo pudo asentir en afirmación realizando que Kami dio un punto justo. El no merecía el tratamiento que recibió, s pesar de der el carcelero del kyuubi. Pero el cambio la opinion de las personas hacia el o no? No finalmente lo aceptaron cuando los salve durante el ataque de pein/Nagato?

"**Naruto, a pesar de todo lo que haz hecho, de todo lo que has sacrificado la mayoría te dieron la espalda al final. Tu incluso diste tu vida para salvarlos y darles un mundo de paz. Pero aun después de todo eso, ellos solo te dieron la espalda sin importarles nada." **Dijo Kami chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer una pantalla oval en el suelo delante de ellos. Kami le pidió a Naruto que avanzara al frente y observara lo que se mostraba en la pantalla.

Naruto observo que la aldea estaba realizando una enorme celebración. Todos se veían felices celebrando entre familiares y amigos. Naruto lo observaba todo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se giro para mirar a sus padres.

"Deben de estar celebrando el final de la guerra, verdad?" Naruto pregunto, sin embargo frunció el seño cuando sus padres miraron hacia otro lado y la diosa bajo la cabeza.

Naruto regreso la mirada de nuevo a la pantalla. No lo entendía. Si los aldeanos no estaban celebrando el final de la guerra, entonces que celebraban? No fue hasta que escucho las voces de algunos aldeanos que la realidad le callo de lleno en los hombros.

"_finalmente nos des hicimos del demonio"_

"_por fin vamos a poder descansar tranquilos sin ese fenómeno con bigotes"_

"_ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de que corrompa a nuestros hijos"_

"_HA… un demonio como el jamás podría llegar a ser hokage"_

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto no pudo contener las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. "Como pudieron… después de todo lo que hice por ellos… después de todo lo que sacrifique… después de que los salve mas veces de las que puedo contar… en sus ojos solo sigo siendo un demonio?" Se preguntaba en un suspiro.

Así siguieron los comentarios de los aldeanos amenazando con romper el espíritu de Naruto, pero no fue hasta que en la pantalla aparecieron los que esl consideraba amigos, en especial ciertos ´compañeros de equipo´ que callo la gota que derramo el vazo. El grupo se encontraba reunido en un restaurante. Sin embargo si noto la ausencia de Chouji, Sikamaru, Lee y Ten-ten. Pero lo descarto pensando que estaban con sus familias.

"_Al menos sin Naruto aquí por fin vamos a estar mas tranquilos, digo el siempre traía problemas para la aldea" decía Kiba llenándose la boca con comida._

"_Cierto, si no fuera por ese idiota Akatsuki jamás hubiera atacado la aldea y Asuma-sensei seguiría con nosotros." Comento Ino con voz llena de desprecio._

"_Yo pensé que lo amaba, pero me di cuenta que el solo es un cobarde, arriesgue mi vida para salvarlo y le confece mis sentimientos y no fue capaz de darme una respuesta" comento Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de Kiba haciéndolo sonreir como idiota._

"_Hn… sin el dobe aquí la aldea va a estar mas segura, seguramente el demonio ya lo estaba corrompiendo por tanto utilizar su poder." Comento Sasuke._

"_Es cierto, seguramente ya estaba haciendo planes para destruir la aldea el mismo. Solo espero que este sufriendo en el infierno." (tengo que decir quien dijo eso)._

BOOM!

Repentinamente la pantalla quedo destruida cortesía de un puñetazo de Naruto.

"COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO…? SACRIFIQUE MI VIDA PARA SALVAR LAS SUYAS Y ASÍ ES COMO ME LO AGRADECEN?" Exclamaba un mas que furioso Naruto. Después de unos momentos de ventilar su frustración, Naruto callo de rodillas sollozando incontrolablemente, las lagrimas de dolor no paraban de salir de sus ojos y estaba hiperventilando, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Sus padres al ver esto, corrieron a su lado abrazandolo lo mas fuerte que pudieron ofreciendo palabras de consuelo para tratar de calmarlo, ambos sentían que se destrozaban por dentro al ver a su hijo ese ese estado. Momentos después, Naruto se calmo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"kaa-san" Susurro Naruto llamando la atención de su madre.

"Aquí estoy Naruto." Kushina respondió mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo.

"Duele mucho…" Kushina lo miro confundida por un momento. "mi pecho… me duele mucho."

Al escuchar eso… al escuchar a su hijo hablar con tanto dolor Kushina lo soporto mas y rompió en llanto. Al ver esto, Minato lo atrajo hacia el apretando un poco mas el abrazo y hablarle al oido. "Tu no mereces ser tratado así, tu eres un santo comparado con esos imbéciles."

Repentinamente frente a ellos de formo otra pantalla, Naruto desvió la mirada, ya no quería ver como seguían escupiendo en su memoria mas personas que el consideraba familia.

"**No desvíes la mirada Naruto, esto es algo que tu quieres ver." **La diosa le pidió haciendo que Naruto regresara la mirada a la pantalla y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

_En un pequño claro en las afueras de la aldea se encontraban Tsunade, Shikamaru, Chouji, Anko, Ten-ten, Shizune, Iruka, Temari, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara y los demás kages de las otras aldeas junto con los senseis de los novatos. Delante de ellos se encontraba un monumento de piedra con la forma del símbolo del clan Uzumaki y en el centro de este el símbolo de la hoja sobre un pedestal._

"_Esto es una mierda, este monumento debería de estar dentro de la aldea. Yo pensaba los malditos aldeanos ya lo respetaban" Comento Anko tratando de contener sus lagrimas y fallando miserablemente._

"_Todo fue una farsa" comento Tsunade dejando caer sus propias lagrimas. A su lado se encontraba Shizune y detrás de ellas los demás kages. "pero me sorprende la actitud de los demás novatos, es increíble que le den la espalda después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, en especial Sakura."_

"_Eso es lo de menos, no importa lo que pase, mi hermano será recordado como un héroe en la arena" comento Gaara acercándose al monumento para colocar una rosa blanca._

"_Igual que en la nuve" comento A imitando la acción._

"_Así como en la niebla" decía una Mei Terumi._

"_Y en la roca, he… increíble que tuvo que ser otro Namikaze el que termino la guerra" comento Onooki._

_Temari se acerco al monumento y se arrodillo, beso la rosa que tenia en las mano y la coloco sobre el monumento. "Gracias, no solo por terminar la guerra… pero por lo que hiciste por mi familia."_

"_He… nos vemos del otro lado… pero espero que no muy pronto hehehe." Decía Kankuro._

"_Nunca habrá otra persona que brillen sus llamas de la juventud igual que el" Comento Gay con su mini-clon agitando la cabeza en afirmación._

"_Descanza en paz… ototou…" Decía Iruka con las lagrimas escapando de sus ojos._

"_Que encuentres paz donde quiera que te encuentres… mi mejor estudiante." Dijo Kakashi colocando el protector de Naruto al pie del monumento._

_Todos los presentes hicieron una ultima reverencia en honor al que seria conocido como el héroe mas grande no solo de las cinco aldeas, sino de todo el mundo._

La pantalla empezó a desaparecer mientras Naruto dejaba salir sus emociones, mientras que sus padres lo seguían abrazando. Hubo algunos que valoraban su vida y que lo consideraban su amigo o familiar y para él eso era suficiente.

mientras padre y madre seguían consolando a su hijo, Kami lentamente se acercó a la familia . Cuando ella estaba en frente de Naruto se puso de rodillas y envolvió a Naruto en un suave abrazo. Naruto se tenso un poco al principio, pero después de sentir como la sencacion hera amorosa y cálida se relajo y poco a poco correspondió el abrazo.

**"Naruto escucha lo que voy a decirte , quiero que recuerden esto por el resto de su vida. De todas las personas que han nacido en el mundo , nadie tiene más corazón que tu. Estás tan lleno de amor y perdón, que yo te concidero una persona con un corazón de oro. Nunca nadie podrá entender o experimentar los sacrificios que tu hiciste. Tu te preocupa por los demás, incluso a aquellos que no se preocupan por ti y muestras perdón a aquellos que no se lo merecen. Tu verdaderamente eres uno en un billón Naruto. Eres un verdadero milagro que nadie podría sustituir y que se merece mucho más que lo que se te dio. Tienes un gran poder dentro de ti. y no hable del poder que te ha dado el Kyuubi. Me refiero a tu propio poder, el poder de cambiar a la gente y llevarlos a la luz. Esse era un poder que no tiene rival, tu te diste cuenta de algo que muy pocos llegan a entender.**

**Que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."**

**" Esos tontos en Konoha no saben nada. Todo lo que debes recordar es que a pesar de lo que las personas piensan, hay gente que realmente se preocupan y te quieren. Kushina tu madre, tu padre Minato , su Sensei y padrino Jiraiya , tu sensei Kakashi, tu Tsunade madrina y tu adoptados abuelo Hiruzen e incluso tus aliados . ¡Ellos fueron los que ayudaron a dar forma al hombre que vemos ante nosotros y el hombre del que todos estamos tan orgullosos. El hombre que merece ser llamado un héroe "** .

Después de que Kami había terminado de hablar todo estaba en silencio. Naruto tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y finalmente empezó a calmarse. Miró al Kami, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

"Gracias." dijo mientras abrazaba Kami nuevo. "No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí escuchar a alguien decir eso."

" **Naruto, "** dijo Kami . "**Quiero darle una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que nunca se ha ofrecido antes y la posibilidad de que yo sólo he ofrecerte usted una vez."** Naruto la miró con confusión no al entender lo que quería decir. Minato y Kushina se mantuvieron con calma sabiendo lo que la oferta era y tenía curiosidad cómo Naruto lo tomaría.

**"Naruto, quiero darte una segunda oportunidad en la vida."**

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su quijada casi cae al suelo, en ese momento solo un pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

"_puedo tener otra oportunidad para vivir."_

"**Naruto, te estoy ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad para que tengas lo que te perdiste. Amor, amistad, respeto, familia. Lo que tuviste en las naciones elementales era falso en su gran mayoría. Sin embargo, te puedo mandar a un lugar diferente. A un mundo diferente." **Dijo Kami sacando del shock al rubio.

"Pero… que hay de mis padres…" argumento Naruto tomando firmemente las manos de sus padres. "Si me voy ahora, los voy a perder de nuevo."

"Cariño" Comenzó a decir Kushina. "Tu nunca vas a perdernos. Aunque no seas capas de vernos, escucharnos o sentirnos, recuerda que tu padre y yo siempre te vamos a estar mirando y siempre te vamos a tener dentro de nuestros corazones."

"Queremos que seas feliz Naruto." Continúo Minato. "Si vinieras con nosotros ahora te estarías perdiendo de muchas cosas. La verdadera amistad y el amor de una familia. Necesitas experimentar esto justo como nosotros y todos los demás lo han hecho, necesitas esto hijo. Necesitas esta oportunidad."

Naruto se mordió el labio y estaba a punto de argumentar pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

"Sin peros Naruto…" Ella dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura. "Vas a tomar esta oportunidad. Nos volveremos a ver algún día, y cuando ese día llegue no nos vamos a separar jamás." Ella levanto su mano con el dedo meñique extendido. Naruto vacilo por un momento antes de suspirar con una sonrisa. Levanto su mano y entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de su madre.

"Esta bien, lo voy a intentar." Contesto Naruto.

Ambos padres sonrieron, felices con la decisión que su hijo tomo. Los dos colocaron una mno sobre su hombro antes de que Naruto se diera vuelta para ver a Kami. "Voy a tomar esta oportunidad que me esta ofreciendo. Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad." Dijo Naruto ofreciendo una ligera reverencia a la diosa.

"**No hay problema Naruto. Ahora ve a despedirte de tus padres antes de explicarte a que mundo te voy a mandar." **Dijo con calma la diosa. Naruto se dio la vuelta y abrazo a sus padres, las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de los tres al saber que la familia estaría separada por un tiempo mas.

(play sadness and sorrow, de Naruto)

"Naruto, no tengo mas que pedirte que te cuides mucho, come mas saludable, comer solo ramen no es muy nutritivo que digamos y procura encontrar amigos verdaderos aunque sean pocos, pero que realmente puedas confiar en ellos, y no importa como o con quien pero se feliz y disfruta esta nueva oportunidad, pero sobre todo recuerda que te amo y siempre estare esperando por ti, pero aunque duela quiero esperar muchos años mas antes de volver a vernos ok?" comenzó Kushina sin soltar el abrazo.

"Yo no tengo mucho que decir, solo que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y no importa lo que hagas siempre estare orgulloso de ti, as caso de todo lo que tu madre te dijo y ten en mente que siempre te amaremos. Se fuerte y continua protegiendo lo que es importante para ti y nunca cambies ese corazón de oro que tienes." Continuo Minato.

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a desvanecerse en polvo de luz. "kaa-san… tou-san..." Comenzo a decir Naruto con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Gracias por todo, se que lo dije antes pero gracias por ser mis padres, y prometo que voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo para que sigan orgullosos de mi y… los amo… y estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo." Termino de decir Naruto mostrando una sonrisa verdadera que radiaba felicidad y amor hacia sus padres.

Kushina al ver esto solo abrazo mas fuerte a su hijo y antes de desaparecer le dijo unas palabras que hicieron reir a Minato y que lo dejaran rojo como un tomate, esas palabras fueron:

"quiero que encuentres una mujer o mujeres, eso es lo que menos me importa, solo importa que te amen y tu las ames a ellas y me des muchos nietos para malcriarlos me entendiste, ttebane." Y con eso dicho, Kushina y Minato desaparecieron dejando solo un rastro de polvo de luz tras de ellos.

(Stop the music please)

"**Tu madre es una mujer muy interesante hehehe…" **comento Kami con un tono de diversión al ver el rostro del rubio aun enrojecido fe vergüenza.

"hai… pero no la cambiara por nada." Contesto Naruto limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Ya con el rostro limpio y una cara un tanto seria Naruto se giro para mirar a la diosa para hacer sus preguntas. "Bien, ahora me puedes explicar este mundo al que me vas a mandar?" pregunto el rubio.

"**Muy bien, para empezar en el mundo al que vas no existen los shinobis o el chakra, en este mundo existen los magos y la energía que utilizan es la magia, la cual la utilizan de una manera parecida a como tu utilizas chakra natural, es decir que la magia la absorben de sus alrededores para después canalizarla a través de su espíritu, pero esta habilidad solo la puede utilizar el diez porciento de los habitantes. Me sigues hasta ahora?" **pregunto Kami recibiendo un si con la cabeza del rubio. **"Ok, también existen diferentes estilos de magia, pero no es recomendable tratar de aprender demasiados estilos ya que como dice el dicho "conocedor de muchos pero maestro de ninguno", ya que para utilizar magia se requiere un nivel de concentración alto y mucho tiempo de practica." **Termino su lectura la diosa.

Naruto quedo en silencio unos momentos para absorber la información. "Ok, lo de la magia lo entiendo pero tengo unas preguntas si no te molesta aclararlas?" pregunto Naruto a lo que Kami solo asintió en afirmación. "Primera, que va a suceder con Kurama?" pregunto Naruto un tanto ansioso.

"**Hmm… muy buena pregunta, porque no le preguntas a el." **Contesto la diosa ganándose una expresión de sorpresa de Naruto que miraba para todos lados tratando de ubicar a su amigo.

"**HEY cachorro, aquí abajo" **se escucho una voz delante del rubio haciendo que este mirara hacia abajo y efectivamente allí se encontraba el gra… perdón, el ahora pequeño Kurama AKA Kyuubi no yoko, sentado en sus patas traseras, su pelaje de color naranja con nueve colas danzando detrás de el y sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada.

"Kurama, que rayos te paso, estas ena-hurg" No pudo terminar lo que tenia pensado decir porque recibió un coletazo a la altura del abdomen cortesía del zorro frente a el.

"**Termina esa frase y el próximo lo recibirás unos centímetros mas abajo" **Amenazo el zorro a lo que Naruto solo pudo sacudir la cabeza en afirmación rápidamente. **"Ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta, si Kami-sama me lo permite, quisiera acompañarte a este nuevo mundo al que vas a ir, realmente no queda nada por hacer en las naciones elementales y además, sin mi no sobrevivirías ni dos meses por tu cuenta." **Contesto el zorro ganándose un "HEY¡" de un indignado rubio, y una pequeña risilla de la diosa.

"**Si estas seguro Kurama, te permitiré acompañarlo." **Respondió la diosa ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento de los des frente a ella.

"Bien, segunda pregunta, voy a ser capaz de aprender magia?" Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"**En realidad tengo pensado permitirte quedarte con tus habilidades, pero tendrás que re-aprender a utilizarlas con magia ya que no serás capaz de crear chakra en este mundo, pero también serás capaz de aprender nuevos estilos si así lo deseas, finalmente es tu decisión, espero que no sea un gran problema" **Respondió Kami un tanto nerviosa por la reacción del rubio, nerviosismo que resulto se para nada cuando escucho un grito de "GENIAL¡" por parte del rubio que la hizo sonreír por el entusiasmo del joven frente a ella.

"**bien Naruto, por ultimo te voy a implantar los conocimiento básicos como la geografía, cultura y economía del mundo al que vas por favor acércate." **Dijo la diosa en voz dulce, a lo cual el rubio obedeció feliz, pero cuando se acerco a la diosa recibió algo que lo dejo completamente congelado por unos instantes. Ya que cuando se acerco a la diosa, esta lo tomo de la cara y le planto un beso en los labios. Unos segundos pasaron y el rubio no reaccionaba, hasta que escucho una risilla a sus espaldas fue que salió de su estado de shock y poco a poco correspondió el beso, suave y temeroso al principio pero poco a poco subiendo de temperatura a tal grado que una batalla de lenguas tomo lugar. Minutos después, que parecieron horas para los dos, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Kami con un pequeño sonrojo pero una sonrisa y Naruto con un sonrojo atómico y una sonrisa de estúpido en su rostro.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para recomponerse, Naruto solo tenia algo que decir "wow" haciendo que Kurama rodara en el suelo a carcajadas, ya con el sonrojo bajo control, el rubio hizo la pregunta del millón. "no es que no lo aprecie ni nada por el estilo, pero hmm… que fue eso?"

"**Por tres razones, una fue para transferirte el conocimiento que te dije" **Y cierto a sus palabras, Naruto ahora tenia el conocimiento del nuevo mundo. **"Segunda, es una manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste durante tu vida y finalmente por motivos personales, ya que tu madre te autorizo tener tu propio harem si así lo deseas permíteme ser la primera en la lista, ya que no creo encontrar un candidato con tus cualidades, tierno, protectivo pero sobre todo de tan buen corazón como tu." **Termino de decir Kami en un tono seductivo acariciando una mejilla del rubio, pasando sus dedos por las marcas que parecían bigotes, el efecto que obtuvo la sorprendió tanto que abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, Naruto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a RONRONEAR¡, la diosa no pudo evitar el grito de "KAWAI¡" que escapo de sus labios y comenzó a acariciar al rubio con mas fervor hasta que una voz la distrajo.

"**Por muy entretenido que esto sea, creo que es hora de mandar al joven Naruto a su destino, no crees nee-sama." **Dijo una voz fría y sin emoción detrás de ellos haciendo que los tres fijaran la mirada en el recién llegado.

El era un hombre alto de tez pálida y cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, vestía un kimono tradicional de color blanco, todo en este hombre parecía normal, excepto por sus ojos, la esclerótica era de un color negro profundo y sus iris eran de un color dorado, esos ojos solo daban un mensaje claro, poder, dolor y muerte, esos ojos mandaron un escalofrió por la espalda del rubio y del zorro, definitivamente no querían a este hombre como enemigo.

"**Mou… siempre tienes que arruinarme la diversión shini-chan?" **contesto la diosa inflado sus mejillas en forma de puchero y cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus bien desarrollados pechos.

"**Por enésima vez, QUE NO ME LLAMES SHINI-CHAN, YO SOY EL MALDITO SHINIGAMI NO UNA MASCOTA CUALQUIERA¡" **Exclamo el ahora identificado Shinigami con múltiples venas saltando en su frente, mientras que Naruto y Kurama trataban de contener la risa de ver al dios de la muerte tan frustrado, cosa que Kami ni siquiera trato, ella estaba prácticamente con las manos en sus costillas muerta de la risa.

"**Bueno, directo a los negocios…" **comenzó el dios de la muerte tomando varias bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, **"Joven Naruto, solo e venido a entregarte un obsequio en nombre de mu hermana Yami y mío." **Dicho esto de la nada aparecieron cinco katanas de un diseño simple y muy parecido, la única diferencia entre ellas era el color de las empuñaduras y el diseño de las guardas. **"Estas katanas fueron forjadas con un espíritu propio y cada una tiene una habilidad diferente, para desbloquear estas habilidades tienes que conectar tu espirito junto con el de ellas con el fin de escuchar su nombre, hasta que no logres esto solo serán simples katanas pero muy resistentes, ahora junto con las katanas te voy a ofrecer el conocimiento de una magia llamada re-equipar, la cual consiste en abrir un espacio dimensional en el que puedes guardarlas y llamarlas a tu gusto, pero recuerda que tendrás que practicar esta habilidad para dominarla e invocar con mayor velocidad diferentes armas, entendido" **al terminar de explicar esto y de recibir la confirmación del rubio, Shinigami coloco su dedo índice en la frente de Naruto y este recibió la información sobre como utilizar la magia de re-equipo, tras procesar la información Naruto tomo una pose de concentración y unos momentos después las cinco katanas brillaron y desaparecieron dentro del cuerpo del rubio como si este las hubiera absorbido.

"**Bien, si ya están listos, es la hora de que te vallas Naruto." **Comento la diosa cuando termino el espectáculo de luces.

"Estoy listo hmm… ahora que lo pienso, tienes un nombre? porque me imagino que Kami es un titulo igual que Kyuubi con Kurama, o me equivoco?" Pregunto Naruto tímidamente rascándose la nuca.

"**Estas en lo correcto., Kami es solo un titulo, mi nombre es Hikari, Naruto-kun. Y si estas listo a llegado la hora de mandarte a tu nuevo hogar, quiero que cierres los ojos, vas a sentirte mareado como si perdieras la conciencia, cuando despiertes te encontraras una mochila con ropa y algunas gemas en este nuevo mundo. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… Naruto-kun." **Termino de explicar Hikari con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Y cierto a sus palabras, Naruto comenzó a sentirse cansado, los parpados le pesaban y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos dejándose caer en un profundo sueño, pero no sin antes ecuchar unas ultimas palabras de parte de Shinigami que lo dejaron pálido.

"**Un consejo para cuando regreses, le rompes el corazón a mi hermana y el noveno infierso será un paraíso a comparación de lo que yo te hare, Uzumaki Naruto, hehehehe…" **Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de sucumbir e la obscuridad de la inconciencia.

Al despertar, la aventura de Naruto Uzumaki dará comienzo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**OK… lo digo de nuevo, este capitulo esta basado en su mayoría en la historia "Era of lightning arc one" por soulreaper crew. Pero de aquí en adelante la historia provendrá de mi loca (y un tanto retorcida) imaginación.**

**Se aceptan criticas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Sin mucho mas que decir, mas que gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, me despido… JA-NE. **


End file.
